


One Piece x Reader Writing Prompts

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Romance, Various Genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: Will mainly be [Male!Charater] x Female!Reader and [Female!Character] x Male!ReaderI own none of these prompts, found them on tumblr. I'll mostly be doing the characters I know at the moment, may attempts ones I don't know once and awhile but for the most part I want to wait 'til I catch up on the series before attempting characters I haven't met yet.One Piece belongs to Eiichiro OdaYou belong to yourself.





	1. Appreciate It - Smoker x Reader

_Writing Prompt: “This is the third year in a row I’ve been in jail on Christmas. Thanks for giving me the nice cell this year. ‘preciate it.” AU_

You sucked in a sharp breath as you paced back and forth in your cell. This is the third year you’ve been thrown in jail for something ridiculous! Huffing you walked over to the cell’s bed and fell back onto it, lips twitching upwards when you didn’t hear the springs creak like you normally did the past two years. The covers didn’t feel stiff underneath you, no, this time they felt soft and cozy. Indeed, this cell was much different from the ones you had occupied the other times.

It was much cleaner and cozy. If it wasn’t for the bars that separated you from the open hallway and other people who had the misfortune of spending their time here on such a special day. Christmas. It would have felt almost homely; sighing you stared up at the ceiling, furrowing your brows as you could hear the loud ticking of the wall clock at the end of the hall. Hanging in its usual spot over the door that led out into the main area of the police station.

It was oddly quiet, normally there would at least be the occasional drunk rambling or quiet sobs from some teenager that was terrified of the punishment that awaited them the minute their parents came and bailed them out. Seems you were alone this year. You knew it was pointless for you to hope that your parents or even friends would come by today and get you, nope, they’ll wait until tomorrow to stop by and bail you out. Unless he decided to kind enough to let you off with a warning. ‘ _Doubt it_ ’ you scoffed, ears perking up to the sound of a door opening and closing before being followed by footsteps.

“Speak of the devil” you hummed, pushing yourself up on your arms and stood up. Walking over to the cell bars, you wrapped your hands around the cool metal and smiled at the man that came into your view. Smoker, the chief of police. He was a tall, well masculine man with fluffy white hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through. He was dressed in his usual police attire and of course you couldn’t forget the two lit cigars that were clutched between his teeth.

Ah, yes, the perfect way to quickly catch cancer.  “Hello, Smoky” you chirped, leaning forward ‘til your face was pressed against the bars.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aw, don’t be that way” you pouted, the smile on your face never leaving, only widening when you saw the agitated look on his face. “What brings your lovely self all the way back here?” you asked. “Plan on letting me off with a warning?”

“Tch! You wish” he scoffed. “No, I’m here to tell you that the woman’s family doesn’t plan going through with taking you to court for assaulting her.”

“Hey now! I didn’t assault her, it was self-defense!” you exclaimed, the smile on your face now stretching from ear to ear as the man glared at you.

“[Your Name], you beat the woman and almost broke her arm because-and I quote-she was "being a bitch and wouldn’t stop insulting my friend." You need to get that temper of yours under control, I’m getting tired having to stay overtime during Christmas to deal with your sorry ass.”

“Aw! And here I thought you loved seeing my lovely face during this time of the year” you whined.

“You’re worse than Straw Hat” you heard him mutter, making you laugh at the thought of one of your friends that caused the man in front of you more trouble than you ever could. “Robbery, public intoxication, and now assault. What’s next? Public indecency?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Wha-shut it or I’ll lengthen your time here without bail!” Smoker snapped, causing you to burst out into a laughing fit. “I’ve already contact your legal guardians and they said they’re not coming to bail you out this time, so you’re stuck here until they do come around or I decide you’ve learnt your lesson.”

“That’s fine” you hummed. “I figured they wouldn’t come. I am a grown woman after all, they can’t clean up my messes forever.”

“You’re right, you are a grown woman and you should start acting like one. You're starting to build a record for yourself and becoming quite the headache for me” Smoker muttered before turning away. “Have a good rest of the night.”

“Oh! Smoker!”

“What?”

“Thanks for giving me the nice cell this year, I really appreciate it!” you smiled when he turned back to look at you. “Have a good rest of the night, love you!” you called out, giggling as his face seemed to flare up a bright red.

“S-shut up and get to bed!” you laughed as you listened to him stomp back out into the main area of the police station and slam to door behind him. Leaving you alone once again.


	2. Not Again - Law x Reader

_Writing Prompt: “We’re roommates and I pretend to be your significant to scare off your one night stands” AU_

“Hello” you stopped on your trek to the kitchen to look in the direction the new voice came from. Eye brows furrowing when you spotted the redhead that was just casually sitting on the couch in yours and your roommate’s shared apartment.

“Uh…hello?” you responded back, giving a slight wave as you stared at the woman in confusion. “Um, might I ask what you’re doing in my apartment?” you asked.

“Your apartment?” the redhead questioned, tilting her head. “I was starting to wonder what another woman was doing here” you heard her lowly mumble to herself. “But, to answer your question, Law brought me here.”

“Oh” you raised an eyebrow, mentally sighing to yourself as you strutted over to one of the small decretive vases you had set out. “I see, well no worries this is quite a common mistake seeing how he keeps forgetting to wear his wedding ring.”

“Wedding ring?”

“Yes, wedding ring. Though I don’t blame him for not wearing his, even I sometimes forget to wear mine” you said, picking up the vase and turning it over. Out came two rings that fell into the palm of your hand. “I always keep these here for safe keeping” you smiled, holding up one of the rings so that the light reflected off the [Birth Stone] on it. The redhead squinted her eyes before gasping as she quickly stood up and started to bow profusely.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he was married!” she apologized. “Please don’t think I’m just some hussy trying to take your man! I thought he was single and this was going to be some random fling.”

“It’s quite alright” you smiled. ‘ _Good, she actually has morals unlike the past few_ ’ you mentally sighed as you made your way into the kitchen and grabbed your handbag. Having left it in there the minute you got home from work. Retrieving money, you reentered the living room and handed the woman the cash, causing her to look up at you in confusion. “For the trouble of coming all this way when it was pointless, at least let me pay for your taxi ride. I doubt you drove here.”

“T-thank you!” she smiled, nodding her head as she clasped your hand in both of hers before taking the money. Exchanging goodbyes, you watched as she left. The minute the door closed you slumped down onto the couch and held up the two ‘wedding rings’. It was amazing how easily you could fool people with just a class ring and family heirloom. ‘ _Note, tell Penguin and Shachi to stop taking Law out to night clubs during the weekend_ ’ you told yourself, slumping further down on the couch.

It was tiresome having to drive off all his one night stands, why were you even doing this again? Oh, that’s right. You’re doing this because you have a crush on him and aren’t one for sharing. You would have already told him you liked him if it wasn’t for the fact that you both were roommates, you didn’t want things to become awkward if he rejected you. Reaching over you grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels before landing on some random comedy show.

Not even a few minutes had passed by since the woman left when Law finally walked into the room, his attire messy and making him look even more attractive in your eyes. You straightened your posture and stared at him as his golden eyes scanned the room. “Where did Annabelle go?” he asked, raising an eyebrow when his gaze finally landed on you.

“Hm? Oh, her. She left, said she needed to be somewhere else” you answered, smiling as his eyes narrowed in suspicion before looking at the two rings that were barely hanging off your fingers.

“[Your Name].”

“Yes?”

“Why do you have both your class ring and my family’s heirloom?”

“No reason” you hummed out, giving him an innocent smile before giggling as he groaned in realization.

“Damn it! Not again!”


	3. You Put Me Down for What? - Mihawk x Reader

_Writing Prompt: Imagine Person A’s parent(s) leave Person A to fill out their own school (high school, college, etc.) registration papers. Person A has to fill out the emergency contacts part and writes the essentials (parent/parents, best friends/best friend’s parents, grandparent/grandparents, etc.). Person A needs to put one more person and decides to put Person B. Bonus if the school/university has to call Person B one day for whatever reason._

“Can’t believe they left me to do this on my own” you muttered quietly as you filled out the registration papers. It wasn’t difficult since you knew everything you should know when filling this sort of thing out, but boy was it tiresome. “Emergency contacts? This should be easy” you mumbled, writing down the numbers of your parents, grandparents, and one of your close friends and their parents. You stopped though when you noticed that you had one more space to put another number down. Furrowing your brows you went through the names of people you knew in your mind.

“I could put them down…no they never answer. Maybe I could put…no he gets lost way too easily if I were to put him down it’d be hours before he’d show up” you mumbled, tapping the end of the pen on the paper. ‘ _Maybe I could put him down, but if I do, he’ll just get mad if there’s ever a scenario where they have to call him_ ’ you bit your bottom lip as you thought this. Heaving a sigh you shook your head. “Fuck it, I’m putting him down, I doubt they'll ever have to call him.”

Finishing up the last bit of information you stood and turned in the registration form to the woman at the front desk. She gave you a gentle smile as she went through the bundles of papers, checking to make sure you had filled out everything you were supposed to before nodding her head. With short goodbyes and exchanged "have a good day" you left, walking out of the college and pulling out your phone to call someone to come pick you up.

-Time Skip-

Mihawk grumbled as he walked into the college, making his way to the office. Why had they called him? They should have informed your legal guardians about something like this, not some man you have been dating for well over a year. Walking in, he stopped the woman at the front desk from speaking, instead asking her right away where you were. His voice seemed to cause shivers to rank down the woman’s spine as she directed him to the nurse’s office, having been too intimidating to chew him out for being rude.

Following the directions she gave him, he stopped just short of the opened doorway and leaned against the door frame. Watching as the nurse wrapped your foot all the way up to your ankle in bandages. “You twisted it pretty badly” the nurse commented. “What were you even doing?”

“I wonder that as well, I also wonder why I’m the one the school contacted for such an emergency” Mihawk spoke up, causing both the nurse and you to flinch.

“Mihawk!” you happily exclaimed the minute you saw your boyfriend, wiping at your eyes with the sleeves of your shirt as you reached your arms out towards him for a hug. Only to pout when he rejected you and directed his attention to the nurse.

“Sir, I assume that you are her legal guardian?”

“Try lover” Mihawk corrected as he walked further into the room and took a seat on one of the spare chairs. “Care to explain what happened.”

“I sprained my ankle, badly” you responded.

“Yes, though I don’t know how seeing how her schedule has her without any classes that require physical activity” the nurse said, scratching the back of their head before shaking it. Mihawk raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze towards you, watching as you gave a nervous smile and laughed.

“Who knows how this happened, I certainly don’t” you nervously laughed, reeling back from the intense gaze focused on you.

“I’d advise you to at least take her to get x-rays and such, just to make sure that the sprain isn’t too bad” the nurse suggested. Mihawk only nodded as he stood up, picking you up off the bed and flinging you over his shoulder as if you were a sack of potatoes.

“Will do” he muttered, leaving the nurse’s office to head back to the main office where he checked you out. When the both of you were finally settled in his car, he turned to face you. Watching how your body nervously shook as you stared ahead, trying to avoid eye contact. “How?” he finally asked.

“Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and I were just messing around during our free period. That’s all” you responded.

“Okay, now why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did the school contact me and not your legal guardians or any other relative of yours?”

“Oh, that” you said, lips twitching upwards into a smile as you turned your head further away from him. Hand slowly inching towards the passenger doors handle, you’d rather limp all the way home then face your lover’s wrath. Sweat started pouring down your face the minute you heard the click of the door being locked. With tense shoulders, you lowly mumbled your response.

“What?”

“I said, I put you down as one of my emergency contacts” you said a bit louder this time, hesitantly looking back only to squeal at how close he was leaning towards you.

“Why did you put me down for something like that?!”

“I’m sorry! You were the only other person I could think of, I didn’t think they would ever have to actually call you!”


	4. Cute - Artist!Usopp x Reader

_Writing Prompt: “You’re an Art student and I’m an English major and you keep stealing the papers for my assignment to doodle and I would kill you but you’re really cute and hey that’s actually a really nice sketch” AU_

You sighed, curling your fingers from how stiff they felt. You loved to write, but you greatly disliked when the teacher ask that your class do everything hand written for certain assignments that could easily be done via computer. But, that’s what happens when you grow up in a generation that becomes adapted to technology. You reached over, ready to grab another sheet of paper so you could continue with your assignment, only to grow confused when you found none. You looked over to the space you had sat a pile of paper on so you would have enough for this assignment.

Only to find that it was all gone, you certainly hadn’t used up that much paper in the amount of time you have been working. Looking around, you furrowed your brows when you finally did find out what happened to your stack of papers. You became agitated as you looked at the culprit that had stolen your sheets of paper, the long-nosed man was hunched over his desk. Seemingly doodle on one of the sheets of paper, while his desk appeared to be cluttered with papers just covered in nothing but doodles. “Hey!” you snapped, watching as he jumped and almost dropped his pencil if he hadn’t been quick to catch it.

“Y-yeah?” he stuttered out, turning to face you. Your anger almost seemed to melt away in an instant as you locked eyes with the long-nosed man. The long curls of his raven hair fell in his face as he tilted his head, waiting for you to answer him. You blushed the minute you realized that you had been staring at him. Coughing into your hand you straightened your posture and got ready to chew the male out.

Opening your mouth you quickly closed it as you found that you couldn’t yell at him. That curious look on his face was just too cute, thinking of something quick to replace the real reason you had grabbed his attention you quickly looked at one of the sheets of paper he had doodled all over. “What are you doing? Drawing?” you quickly asked, watching how his face lit up the minute you had asked him that.

“Yeah” he nodded his head, grabbing one of the papers with doodles on it and handed it over to you. Taking the sheet of paper, you gave him a small smile before examining the doodles. Your eyes widened as your breath was taken away by the beautifully drawn pictures, from small animals to flowers you were entranced with how well done they were.

“Wow, you’re really talented” you breathed out, looking up only to hold back a squeal as you saw the adorable, embarrassed look on his face.

“T-thank you” he nodded his head, before peering at the paper on your desk. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, this? I’m just doing an assignment my professor gave me” you smiled, holding up the sheets of papers. “Uh, I’m kind of out of paper. Can I borrow some of yours?”

“Sure, but this isn’t really my paper I just saw it sitting nearby and started to…oh! I’m so sorry that I took your paper!” the long-nosed man apologized. You laughed, shaking your head as you gently placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from bowing as he apologized.

“It’s quite alright, you were using it to make such beautiful art so I can’t really be mad at you” you chuckled. “My name’s [Your Name] by the way, what’s yours?”

“Usopp” he replied, smiling brightly at you as you thought about how everything he did was just so cute and adorable.

“Usopp, huh? That’s a neat name, do you mind showing me some more of your art, Usopp?”


	5. Intimidating or Adorable? - Zoro x Reader

_Writing Prompt: “You’re new in town and you seem very intimidating but as it turns out you have an awful sense of direction even with a map and you’re actually adorkable so here let me help you” AU._

The first few times you had seen him around town, he looked intimidating, always having a scowl on his face. Roronoa Zoro was the new person in town and felt like the most intimidating person you had ever met. Well, he used to feel like the most intimidating person you had ever met. That all changed the first time you spoke to him and what a day that was. It had happened on one sunny summer day when you were heading towards the park to meet up with some friends.

Not that many people were out seeing just how hot it was, even you wondered why you agreed to head to the park to meet up with your friends. Instead of just staying home and keeping close to the A/C for its cool air. You were halfway there before coming to a halt, raising an eyebrow when you spotted the green haired man just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk. Blocking your path. He was scratching the back of his head, looking around him with a confused expression on his face.

For a minute, you thought about crossing the street to the other side so you wouldn’t have to get near him. Frightened by the thought of having to get too close to someone that looked like they could easily snap you in two. But, the more you stared at him the more curious you became to know what he was lowly grumbling about to himself. You took a step forward, hesitating to take another step when his head snapped in your direction. You two just stared at one another, not moving or speaking before he finally decided to break the silence.

“Hey!” you flinched at how deep and luring his voice was.

“Y-yeah?”

“I need your help with something” he said, motioning you to move closer to him. Nodding, you took slow and steady steps before finally stopping at an arm’s length away from him.

“What do you need help with?” you asked.

“Well…I’m kind of lost.”

“Oh.”

“What’s that face for?!” he snapped when he saw the deadpanned expression on your face. ‘ _Lost? You’ve been living here for about what? A year now and it’s such a small town too_ ’ you thought.

“Where is it that you need to go?” you asked, assuming the place he was looking for wasn’t that far away from where the two of you were standing. He seemed to sigh in relief when he heard you say this, as if glad that you were helping him. In fact, you couldn’t help but find that gentle smile on his face to be adorable.

“Some café, I was supposed to meet up with some friends there” he said, as you took a step closer and listened to the name of the café. It grew silent after you heard the name of the café, this seemed to make Zoro uncomfortable as he shifted a bit underneath the blank stare you were giving him. ‘ _There is only one café around this part of town and the one he’s looking for is all the way on the other side of town. How the fuck did he mix that up so badly? Doesn’t he at least have Google maps on his phone or better yet didn’t his friends tell him where the café was?_ ’ you mulled this over in your head, jumping when he snapped his fingers in front of you.

“You still plan on helping me or not?” he asked, sounding impatient.

“Yeah, um, the café you’re looking for is all the way on the other side of town” you responded, now it was his turn to grow silent. It wasn’t long before his face exploded in a bright colorful red as an embarrassed look cross his features. ‘ _Aw, he looks kind of adorable all embarrassed like that_ ’ you cooed to yourself, holding back a giggle.

“I-I knew that, my friends m-must have given me the w-wrong directions!” he sputtered out, only growing even more embarrassed when he saw you shaking as you held back your laughter.

“Sure, they did. Well like I said, it’s all the way on the other side of town and it’s the only one on that side. So, it shouldn’t be hard for you to find it” you said, watching as he nodded his head and grumbled. Your poorly hidden giggles soon disappeared as you grew confused when Zoro turned away from you and started walking in the direction you were currently walking in. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making my way to the other side of town, like you said” he responded back, looking back at you. You processed what he said before bursting out into laughter.

“To get to the other side of town you go this way” you laughed pointing behind you. ‘ _How could I have ever thought this adorable dork was intimidating_ ’ you snickered as he seemed to become even more embarrassed. Snapping at you to stop laughing. “Here” you suddenly said, holding your hand out.

“Huh?” he questioned, tilting his head as you just giggled.

“It’s pretty obvious you have no sense of direction so I’m going to lead you to your destination so you don’t get lost again!” you exclaimed, chuckling as he growled.

“I’m not a child!”

“I know you’re not, now shut up and take my hand” you smiled, he grumbled lowly to himself but complied. You couldn’t help the warmth that spread across your cheeks when you felt his large hand encase around yours and held it gently. But at the same time, you couldn’t help but laugh at the embarrassed look and awkward posture he had as if this was his first time holding a woman’s hand. “You’re so adorable!” you proclaimed.

“Shut up” he muttered as you started leading him down the sidewalk. Deciding that this was far more important and you could handle your friends chewing you out later for not showing up at the park.


	6. Ruined Moment - Kid x Reader

_Writing Prompt: Imagine your otp gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. Now imagine one sneezing and smacking their heads together._

You loved days like this, were Kid and you were left alone and he would treat you so sweetly. The comfortable silence between you two was just so calming as both your foreheads were pressed against one another as you stared at each other with half lidded eyes. His hands rested comfortably in your own as you intertwined your fingers with his. Just as you both started leaning forward, ready to share a kiss seeing how the moment was just right. You stopped as your nose twitched.

Your lips started drawing back as you desperately tried to hold back your sneeze. You failed. Your head drew back before moving forward as you sneezed, causing your forehead to smash against Kid’s. You both groaned as you rolled off his lap and onto the bed, clutching your now aching skull as he wiped at his face. “What the fuck, [Your Name]?!” he snapped, glaring down at you as you only grunted.

“Sorry, couldn’t hold it back” you groaned. “My head hurts.”

“My head hurts and you fucking sneeze on my face, I think I got some of your spit in my eyes!” he shot back, causing your cheeks to flare up in embarrassment. The moment had been ruined and the once calming atmosphere was now tense as you both glared at one another. In a single moment, you both were screaming and cursing one another as you rolled around the bed trying to pin each other down to keep each other from attacking the other.

“What?!” you both snapped when you heard a knock on Kid’s bedroom door. The door opened as Killer peered inside.

“I heard you two screaming all the way from my room, I would ask what’s wrong but I see that you’re busy” was his only response as he quickly left just as he came. At first you two were confused before realizing that Kid was straddling you and had your hands pinned above your head. You stared at one another before he grumbled while you laughed, watching as the redhead shifted his body so that he now lied on top of you. Head comfortably resting against your chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“How about we just forget about that whole sneezing ordeal” you suggested, only receiving another low set of grumbles.

“As long as you don’t ever do it again because that was fucking disgusting.”

“I’ll try my best not to do it again” you sighed, wrapped your arms around him and running your fingers through his hair. Heaving a sigh as you stared up at the ceiling before looking back down at your lover. Watching as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed down before he started to dose off. “Hey, Kid.”

“What?” he grunted, peeking one eye open to stare up at you.

“My head still hurts.”

“Just shut up and go to sleep.”


	7. Help - Nami x Male!Reader

_Writing Prompt: ‘I found you stuck in the toilet because you ripped your pants ok so I had to lend you my gym shorts and it looks so funny on you I can’t breathe’ AU_

No. No. No. This couldn’t be happening, not today of all days. You couldn’t risk missing any more days or else they’d kick you off the track team.

You paced around the boy’s bathroom, back and forth, biting your thumb as you scrolled through your contacts on your phone. Did anyone on the team have any spare clothes with them? Probably not and if they did it was because they already planned on switching into them. What kind of rotten luck did you have? Having forgotten your spare change of clothes for practice at home and ripping your pants just before practice started.

You couldn’t just go out there and run in ripped pants! You stopped pacing and threw yourself against one of the bathroom stalls, sliding down to the floor where you covered your face and groaned in agitation. “[Your Name]?” you jumped as you heard a knock on the boy’s bathroom door, followed by a familiar voice calling out your name.

“Nami? Nami!” you gasped as you shot straight up and rushed over to the door, almost ripping it off its hinges as you peered down at her. She seemed to jump back at your sudden appearance before huffing.

“I can hear you all the way from the girl’s bathroom, why are you making such a ruckus in there? Not doing anything inappropriate, are you?” she questioned.

“First off, ew, I’m not like some of the guys in this school and secondly why are you still here? School ended a while ago and normally you’re one of the first people out of here” you raised an eyebrow as the orange haired girl crossed her arms and huffed once again.

“Robin’s my ride today and she decided to stay late and help the librarian with something. Speaking of staying late, shouldn’t you be at track practice by now?” she asked.

“I would be if it wasn’t for the fact that I ripped my pants and I don’t have any spare clothing to change into” you muttered.

“Huh? How’d you do that?” Nami asked, tilting her head.

“I don’t really have the time to explain at the moment, I just really badly need something to change into before I’m late for practice and I don’t want to get kicked off the team for missing another day. Do you have any spare clothes that might fit me?” you asked, almost on the verge of begging her.

“Well...” she hummed in thought. “I think my gym shorts might fit you, they are kind of stretchy.”

“Great! Go get them, please.”

“Now hold on, why should I lend you my clothes? What if you damage them or not return them?”

“Trust me, Nami, I’ll return them and if they rip then I’ll just buy you a new pair. In fact, I’ll buy you anything you want if I accidentally rip them” you said, throwing in that last bit for good measure. If anything could sway this girl it was always going to be something that had to do with money or not having to spend her own money on something she wanted. She seemed to mull over your offer before nodding her head.

“Alright, I’ll go get them for you.”

“Thank you! You’re a life saver!”

-Later-

Nami hummed as she waited out in the hall for you to come out, curious to know if her gym shorts really would fit you. Her eyes focused on her phone as she texted Robin to see how much longer the raven-haired girl would be up in the library. “Why did this have to be your gym shorts?” she heard you groan as you exited the bathroom. Looking up she had to quickly cover her mouth with her hands when she spotted you. Your slightly hairy legs were exposed as the shorts stopped short mid-thigh, they were a bright pink color with the words ‘Juicy’ sewn onto the back. “I’d rather run in my underwear then face the others or even the coach in this” you bitterly muttered.

Narrowing your eyes when you took note of how her body was shaking. “Don’t you-” you were cut off as she burst out in laughter, clutching her stomach as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes.

“Y-you look so ridiculous! I-I can’t breathe!” she wheezed, falling onto her knees and then her side as she kicked her feet. Your face flared up as you venomously glared down at her, huffing as you grumbled and stormed pass her. Not having any time left to stand around and scream at her.

“Thanks for the help, I guess” you grumbled, leaving the laughing female rolling on the floor.


	8. You Know You Love Me - Crocodile x Reader

_Writing Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B “Oh, come on. You know you love me,” and B responding with “I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”_

It was another one of those days, he was busy and you were lonely. This idea of his, the desire to want to overthrow this country and wipe it off the map wasn’t something you agree with. Why did you follow him then? This thing between the two of you was nothing short but a stress reliever, there wasn’t supposed to be any feelings involved. Yet, you knew it from the start, you knew if anything you’d be the first one to fall.

And fall you did. You lovingly stared at him from across his desk as he blew out puffs of smoke while writing something down. That other woman he brought along with him was off somewhere else, good, you didn’t like having her around. She wasn’t a bad person, but you enjoyed it when Crocodile only payed attention to you. “Is there something you need?” he finally asked, boredly looking up from the papers to stare at you.

“Uh” you didn’t really know what to say. “No.”

“Then quit staring, it’s annoying” he gruffly responded, huffing out a large air of smoke as he returned to the papers on his desk.

“Annoying? It doesn’t seem to be annoying when we’re-”

“We’ve discussed this before, what we do behind closed doors is not to be spoken of after they’re done” he interrupted you before you could finish your sentence. You narrowed your eyes and study his posture, wondering why he stopped you. Normally he didn’t care when you spoke such lewd things out in the open.

“Are you embarrassed?” you suddenly teased, causing him to stop in his writing and set the pen down. Straightening out his posture he looked up at you with a stoic expression.

“No” he was straightforward with his answer, but you didn’t feel like just accepting that answer.

“Aw, you must be if you don’t want me talking about all those passionate nights we shared out in the opened” you cooed, mentally smiling as you saw the irritation mark that appeared on his head.

“There’s nothing passionate about them, you’re being very bothersome now” he grumbled, eye twitching as you smiled at him.

“Come on, don’t act like that, Crocodile. You know you love me” you chirped, giving him a close eyed smile as he sucked in a sharp breath and blew out of large puff of smoke. Apparently not in the mood for whatever it was you were doing.

“I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip” it grew silent after he said that, your smile deflating as your eyes snapped opened and you stared at him with a blank expression. He stared back at you, a smug look on his face that was quickly replaced with a small look of panic when your eyes started to water. It was at that moment that the set of double doors that lead into the room opened as Miss. All Sunday entered, only to stop as she stared between the two of you. Crocodile didn’t miss the devious smile that crossed your lips before you shot up from your chair and suddenly wrapped your arms around the raven-haired woman.

“Miss. All Sunday, Crocodile’s being mean to me!” you suddenly cried out, as the woman stared down at you with a raised eyebrow. You gave her your best teary eyed puppy dog face before burying your face into her chest and giving over dramatic sobs.

“W-what?!” the Warlord sputtered out at the scene before him.

“My, sir, I didn’t know you could be quite cruel to the women. Especially towards your own partner” Miss. All Sunday commented, giving a smile as she patted your back. The man sputtered, not knowing how to respond to what was happening.

“She’s faking it!” he suddenly exclaimed, slamming a fist on his desk as the raven-haired woman snickered while your shoulders shook with contained laughter. Peeking back at him, you smirked and stuck your tongue out as he leered at you.

“You’re gonna get it later tonight” he grumbled as he sat back down and returned to his work while Miss. All Sunday lead you out of the room.


	9. What? - Luffy x Reader

_Writing Prompt: Imagine your OTP hanging out on the couch one day reading, doing work, etc. with Person A curled up at one end while Person B stretches out (their head at the armrest and feet by A). One minute, B wants to tell A something who is now seemingly ignoring them, so B decides to grab A’s attention by touching them with their feet (bare or socks up to you) and saying “hey” with each tap. A tries to ignore it so they can get their task done until B’s feet start touching A’s face._

_How long does A wait for B to move their feet on their own? And how does A stop B if they don’t? What was so important for B to tell A that it warranted feet on their face?_

_Bonus points if B’s message wasn’t actually that important. Like “hi”._

You stared down at the book in your lap, having borrowed it from Robin a month ago and desperately needed to finish it so you could return it to her. Today was a nice and peaceful day, no work that needed to be done, you could just relax. Well almost. You found yourself casting a sideways glance towards Luffy, who was boredly stretched out across the couch and staring up at the ceiling. All his friends were busy now with something, whether it be work they had put off ‘til now or something else.

A few moments ago, he had been loudly complaining about his boredom before finally settling down and started looking at random things. You wondered why he wasn’t watching TV, then remembered his earlier complaint on how nothing was on. Staring at him for a few seconds, you silently sighed in relief, now reassured that he was going to be silent and allow you to read your book in peace. You read in blissful silence and ended up getting decently far into the large book, but your focus was soon interrupted by the feeling of Luffy poking you with his foot. “Hey” he said, poking you once again when you didn’t answer him the first time.

‘ _Just ignore him, he'll have to stop sometime_ ’ you told yourself, ignoring him as he repeatedly jabbed at you with his foot while say “hey” with each jab. An irritation mark appeared on your head the minute you felt him suddenly started poking the side of your face with his foot. At least he was being gentle about it. Your grip on the book started to tighten as you could barely focus on what you were reading now. Starting to become annoyed with the raven-haired man’s actions.

More irritations marks started to appear on your head as your grip on the book started tightening even more that you feared you’d rip or crinkle the pages. Slamming the book shut you shift around before facing the raven-haired man, grabbing his ankle to stop him from jabbing his foot into your face. “What do you want?” you asked, leering at him.

“I’m hungry!” Luffy whined, causing you to inhale and exhale sharply through your nose.

“So, instead of getting up and getting some food you decided to pester me?” you asked.

“Only because I wanted you to cook me something, you’re cooking is almost as amazing as Sanji’s!”

“Then go pester him to make you food, I’m busy!”

“But, he’s busy with something!”

“I don’t care, just let me read in peace, Luffy!” you huffed, getting ready to go back to your book before your eye twitched when you heard him whine once again and poke your face while saying your name. “I will shove this book down your throat if you don’t stop!”

“But, I’m hungry, [Your Name]!”

“I told you, I don’t care!”


	10. Not Meant to Be - Sanji x Reader x Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this one isn't that great, though I am a little pleased with how it turned out.

_Writing Prompt: AU where everyone has their soulmate name written on their wrist. The name will be written when they meet each other. Alive soulmate name is written in black ink, while the dead one is written in red. Imagine Person A has Person B’s name on their wrist, but Person B doesn’t have Person A’s name. Person A thinks Person B will have theirs, sooner or later. But one day Person B meets and falls in love with Person C, and both of them have their name written on each other’s wrists._

_Person A is broken-hearted and leaves. One day, Person A’s name is written on Person B’s wrist, below Person C’s name. In red ink._

When you had first met Sanji you had been overjoyed to find that his name had appeared on your wrist, the blond also seemed pleased when you showed him the new black cursive writing that was displayed on your [Skin Color] skin. In your rush of excitement, you didn’t think to ask him to show you his wrist in return and he himself didn’t think to look. It wasn’t until weeks after did you finally remember and wanted to see your name written on his wrist. With a wide smile, you both watched as the blond started to pull up his sleeve before that smile disappeared as you both were met with blank flesh. With a nervous laugh, you both brushed it off and figured it was on his other wrist, checking you both found that it was also blank.

“I’m sure it’ll appear sooner or later” he reassured you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into a close hug. “I know with my name written on your wrist that you’re my soulmate and nothing’s going to change that.”

“Right” you nodded and so you both waited. Every day that passed by you both kept a close eye on Sanji’s wrists, watching and waiting for the day your name would finally appear while also maintaining a healthy relationship. Eventually, a name did appear...but, it wasn’t yours. No, it was this new woman's name, someone Sanji had recently started hanging out with. Nami was her name.

You stared at her name as Sanji patted your shoulder and reassured you that it was alright. That he still loved you...that was a lie. The days that came had you feeling alone and jealous. Everyday Nami and Sanji would run off somewhere, never inviting you or showing any signs that they acknowledged your presence when you were around.

You grew frustrated, wanting to scream at the two but couldn’t bring yourself to do such a thing. It was obvious that they were both meant for each other, nothing was going to change that. Their names were clearly written in black ink on both their wrists, Nami was Sanji’s soulmate and he was her's. You were nothing to him. Just a friend that had the misfortune of getting his name on your skin.

You felt that you weren’t needed anymore and prayed that with every new person you met that a new name would appear on your other wrist or under the blonde’s name. Nothing liked that ever happened though. So with a heavy heart, you decided it was best to just leave, to go out into the world. If you couldn’t find happiness with the supposed love of your life, you would try to find happiness somewhere else. Your relationship with Sanji was simply not meant to be.

At first, Sanji didn’t notice your absence, too distracted by the ginger-haired woman that was made for him. Though, Nami noticed. She knew about the predicament you were in and felt sorry for you. But, it was something that couldn’t be helped and she only hoped that you would be okay. When Sanji finally did notice that you weren’t coming around like usual, he started to grow worried.

Nami couldn’t bring herself to feel jealous when her soulmate started talking about you, listening to old memories of how you two had been an official couple before she entered the picture. Sanji reassured her that she didn’t ruin anything and that it couldn’t be helped that the two of them were made for one another. He admitted that he missed your bright smile and gentle voice, but he knew you could take care of yourself...he was wrong. It was a dark a dreary day, when it happened and no one had expected it.

You had only been gone for a year and within that year your name finally did appear on Sanji’s wrist. Right under Nami’s name to be exact. The blond stared down at the cursive letters, tracing over them with his finger over and over as Nami tightly hugged him from behind. Her face buried in his neck as heavy sobs shook her body and tears ran down his face. The news was playing in the background, talking about a massive shooting that took place in a bank a couple of states over. Lots of people were injured but strangely enough, only one person had been killed and Sanji didn’t need to hear the name to know who it was, especially after the picture of the victim had been flashed onto the screen. Your name wasn’t written in black ink like Nami’s was.

It was written in red.


	11. Rain - Robin x Male!Reader

_Writing Prompt: Imagine your OTP going on a nice walk in the woods when it suddenly starts to downpour_

“Is this really alright? You sure you don’t want to do something more, I don’t know, extravagant? I mean it is our one-year anniversary” you said, head tilted as you curiously peered beside you at the raven-haired woman. Robin only smiled at you as her small, delicate hand gave your large one a soft squeeze.

“I assure you this is just fine, just being in your presence is enough” you felt your own heart skip a beat as you quickly turned your head away from the woman to hide the blush that stained your cheeks from such cute and innocent words.

“You’re far too good for me” you muttered, letting your gaze wander around the forest—looking at the different plants that sprouted out of the ground while also listening to the many sounds of the woodland creatures as they scurried about. “To think all you wanted today was just a simple walk through the woods, normally a woman wants jewelry or to be taken out on a fancy date when it comes to special occasions such as this” you said, once again returning your gaze to your lover. Only to quickly become enraptured by her beauty and the peaceful smile that adored her lips as her blue eyes peered all around. Sometimes you wondered how you had gotten so lucky to snatch up the archeologist of the crew.

“I have no need to be pampered in such ways, besides I wouldn’t wish for you to find yourself in debt with Nami like poor Zoro” you both burst out into a small fit of laughter upon the mention of the swordsman’s misfortune. Though your laughter was soon cut short as you nose suddenly scrunched up when you felt something wet hit against the tip of it.

“What?” you frowned, peering up towards the sky in confusion before flinching at the sudden downpour that came down. The once clear blue sky now covered in light gray clouds that had copious amounts of water pouring down from them with little to no mercy. It didn’t take long before both you and Robin found yourself soaked, clothes growing heavy and wet as they clung to your bodies, hair sagged down and stuck to your faces while water poured down your face from the top of your head. “Fuck! I thought Nami said it was supposed to be sunny all day” you silently hissed, already wiping at your eyes to rid the water that poured into them and blinded you.

“Strange, she’s usually never wrong” Robin mumbled, blue eyes peering your way as she giggled when she saw you struggling to wipe away the water in your eyes as well as attempt to use your arm to shield yourself from the downpour.

“What are you laughing at?” you asked, lowering your arms and staring down your lover with a playful leer while a wide smile tugged at your lips the longer you listened to her melodic laughter.

“Nothing, shall we continue our walk?” she asked with the shake of her head and a gentle smile.

“What? Shouldn’t we head back to the ship before we catch a cold?” you frowned, tilting your head in confusion as the raven-haired woman linked her arm with your own and started to once again lead you down the path ahead of you.

“A little rain never hurt anyone” she hummed.

“Chopper would disagree with you on that.”

“Indeed, but I guess we’ll just have to deal with the doctor’s scorn once we return” you chuckled at her response, using your linked arms to suddenly pull her closer as you turned your body to face her until both the tip of your noses touched.

“Normally you’d never do anything to worry the little guy, could it be you wished to spend more alone time with dear old me?” you smirked, hands sliding down her slick body to gentle rest on her hips.

“Perhaps” she mumbled before pressing a small and quick peck to your lips which caused your smirk to slowly shift into a goofy smile as you joyfully chuckled and started to press small, quick kisses to her own while pulling her close before finally stopping and wrapped your arm around her waist as you both started to walk down the path once again, but this time in the rain instead of the sunshine.  


End file.
